


Snow White and Princess Not So Charming

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always more than one version of a fairy tale. (AU first meetings, in both worlds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Fairytale Land...

“Gotta say, Princess, you’re not exactly the one I thought would be chasing after me.” Snow laughed, looking far too smug for someone who had just been caught stealing. 

Abigail gave her an entirely insincere smile in return. “Sorry to disappoint you. But it’s not everyday I get robbed by a notorious outlaw, _Princess_. I was hardly going to let the men have all the fun.”

The thief looked far less amused now that it was obvious Abigail knew who she was. “You know the Queen made up those charges against me, right?”

“Yes, just like I’m certain you only accidentally stole something from my carriage.”

Snow shrugged. “You can afford it.”

“Of course I can,” Abigail admitted, readily. “But that’s hardly the point. And considering it’s all I intend on leaving my… charming new fiancé with? I’d like it back, all the same.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and in Storybrooke...

When Mary Margaret reaches the end of her rounds, she’s not at all surprised to see Mrs. Nolan at her husband’s bedside. Everyday, like clockwork, the woman would come in and talk to her unresponsive husband, leaving only when Dr. Whale reminded her a second time of visiting hours being over. Mary never knew what it was she talked to him about - it was none of her business really - but she always seemed to leave sadder than she arrived, as if she always expected _this_ would be the day he woke up.

When the time arrives, the woman walks past Mary, acknowledging her with a nod, as always. “Miss Blanchard.”

Mary doesn’t know what’s different today. Maybe it’s everything that’s happened with Emma has made her suddenly crave change, but instead of simply saying, “Mrs. Nolan” and nodding in return, Mary instead smiles at her and says, “Mary Margaret.”

Mrs. Nolan stops, frowning in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Mary immediately feels ridiculous for throwing off their normal routine, but it’s too late now. “My name. It-it’s Mary Margaret.” She can actually feel herself blushing now and what on earth was she thinking? “You can call me that. I-if you’d like.”

Mrs. Nolan stares at her for a moment, long enough for Mary to quietly panic some more, before a smile spreads across her face. “Only if you call me Kathryn?”

Mary ignores the flip her stomach does - she’s trying to be _nice_ and make a _friend_ here that is _all_ , no matter what Henry’s storybook says. “See you tomorrow then. Kathryn.”

She is in _so_ much trouble.


End file.
